Traitor
by max-21-ca
Summary: What happens when you escape from Manticore, but somthing happens and you can remember who you are?
1. The Begining

Traitor  
  
Okay, well this is really just a spur of the moment type thing...but if you guys like it I'll continue with it...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I don't own anything...unfortunately  
  
In this story Jace is about 9 at the start then it skips to her being 14, I guess, make sure you give me feedback! O, and they never escaped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"797, Lydecker wishes to see you!" I salute and report to Lydecker. He is standing with his back to me when I enter.  
  
"X-5 797 reporting to duty sir!" I shout and salute to him.  
  
"At ease soldier." He walks toward me; "You told me a while ago that some of the X-5's were planning an escape."  
  
"Yes sir!" I reply, there's no point in lying to him, last time he got it out of me when he used Psychoactives on me, so he'll get it out of me either way. So I might as well do it easily.  
  
"When they go… I want you to go with them. Pretend that you are on their side. I want you to keep tabs on them and if in a year they have not been brought back I want you to reveal there locations. I want to see how they will work in the field, understood?"  
  
"Yes sir!" I can't believe he wants me to reveal their locations! But we all know they wouldn't survive so in a way I'm protecting them from themselves. They don't know the way of the outside world like I; I am the only one who has gone on an out of base mission without a team. They selected me because I was the most loyal. I head no problem surviving because I had had the training. None of them would survive, I'm quite sure, and I won't have to rat them out…  
  
"When you go… they are not all going to make it… we will try to capture as many as possible, but undoubtedly we will let some escape. Some soldiers are going to fight you but they will not go all out, you will escape, whether you want to or not. And you will report back to us in a year. "Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir!" I bark.  
  
"Dismissed"  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
*Back in the barracks - from Jondie's point of view*  
  
We are lying in our beds pretending to sleep while Zack whispers the plan. Of course, we all look like were sleeping, but that's not true. I mean who could sleep at a time like this? Tonight's the night that we're leaving this hell-hold. Tonight's the night we leave behind all the orders; the beatings and we escape into the real world…  
  
Zack has told us the plan. When the guards comes in to make sure we're still there we get ready. As soon as he's done radioing in we take him out, from there we are so incredibly quiet, that even we can't hear ourselves creeping through the halls. We spot the window, with a couple hand signals Zack tells us its clear, we run, jump through the window and run faster than we ever have before.  
  
I can hear some of us being taken down. I hear Jace scream but I can't hear her running so she must have won the battle. I can see the fence now. It's getting close; I stop suddenly to avoid a searchlight. I jump the fence and run for the cabin we were to meet up at. I enter, then a few others including Max and Syl. Jace enters a few moments later. I look at my watch. 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 we don't wait any longer. Zack told us that if you aren't there by 0200 hours we were leaving without them. All out watches were synchronized. Once we got out of Gillette we were to dispose of them and anything else Manticore had given us. Anything could be a bug or tracker. Zack tells us to split up. He sends us each to a city. I take one more look before I head off.  
  
  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
  
Jace's point of view  
  
Zack told me to go to San Diego. Good. That should be easy enough to disappear in and once he sees that I'm there I can go track down the others. As I'm crossing a road I turn around to take a good long look of the outside world. Suddenly I hear a horn it's very loud. I turn and all I see is white light, then pure blackness. 


	2. Where Am I?

k... here the next chapter in my fic. Tell me if it's dumb and doesn't make any sense.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…  
  
"I wake up dazed. Where am I? Who am I? Something…Something isn't right. I can't remember anything. OOOOOWWWW! My head hurts as I try to lift it. I try to open my eyes but the bright light stops me. I groan. I hear someone walk in.  
  
"I see your finally awake" I groan again. Their voice hurts my ears. It's so lowed. They lower the lights and I finally open my eyes. I am in a room with lots of machines. The room is small with a light green paint on the walls. The man standing in front of me comes and sits beside my bed. He's about 20 with short brown hair. "How are you doing? His voice is so loud, I groan again because it hurts my ears. I whisper as quietly as I can so it won't hurt my ears,  
  
"Where am I?" He looks at me, leans down and whispers quietly,  
  
"Can you speak louder so I can hear you? It hurts my ears but I try anyway, and I manage to spit out a quiet,  
  
"Where am I?" He looks at me with a bit of sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Your in a hospital." Then he adds,  
  
"Does it hurt your ears when I talk loudly?"  
  
I nod my head through the pain.  
  
"Okay" he whispers in my ear, "Do you remember anything?"  
  
I shake my head. The pain is starting to wair off. But he continues,  
  
"Do you know your name? Your age? Who your parents are?"  
  
He stops there. My name? No I can't remember. My age? I never even thought of it. In fact, I can't recall ever having one… And who my parents are? What are parents? I've never heard the word before… He must have seen my puzzled face. "Why don't you tell me what your thinking?" I know I shouldn't. Something tells me not to speak. I'm not sure what, something tells me not to speak unless I'm told to, and he didn't tell me, he asked me… So I guess I shouldn't answer. So I just shake my head no. I'm still confused. I look at his clipboard, there is a number on it. I.C.U. 7-97. 7- 9-7. That number sounds familiar. Something about it. I point to it and give him a questioning look. He looks at what I'm pointing to. Then looks at me, then back at the clipboard.  
  
"7-9-7, does that mean something to you?" It does but I'm not going to tell him that. So I shake my head no. "You know, you are allowed to talk. I know you can. I heard you talk before…" I look at him. He knows I can talk, no point hiding that, but still, I still wonder, who am I? 


	3. My "Parents"

Thankx for the feedback! I don't know if this is gonna sound like it's suppose to... but anywho... we'll give it a shot! O, I thought of this on the way to school, maybe I'll continue it and make it into a poem or something… 'cause I move fast as light, to some I give fright… I need to think of something more to add, but it would be a good…um…middle to a poem!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two days later they released me from the hospital. They told me that I had recovered quickly. The day that they released me I met two people that were going to be my 'foster parents'. They told me that they would look after me until I had a family to adopt me. They had asked me what my name was, and I had told them I couldn't remember.  
  
I remember they looked at Dr. Jason. He told them that probably not all of my memory would come back, so he told me to pick a name. I had decided that I liked Jason already and decided that I also liked them name. Of course, I knew Jason was a boy's name so I chose Jace. It  
  
seemed familiar for some reason.  
  
"So how do you feel?" Maria had asked me once we had gotten out of the hospital. I didn't reply. I only smiled. For some reason I felt as though it wasn't right to talk a lot. I felt as though I would be punished. I had caught on to some of the local language when Dr. Jason started talking to me more once I recovered from my hearing problem. I still found it odd but everyone else seemed to use it so I'm sure at one point I did too.  
  
They brought me to their home and showed me my room. They told me that the police had put out a found child posters all over the city but no one had claimed me yet. After they showed me their house, the neighborhood and my school we went shopping for clothes. The only clothes I had were the ones that they had bought me to come home in.  
  
As we were driving to the shopping mall they finally asked the question  
  
that had been bugging me for a while, John turned around and looked at me, then at Maria, then finally asked me, "Dr. Jason said back at the hospital that when he asked you about parents you seemed to not understand. Is that true?" I nod my head. "Do you know what parents are?" I shake my head.  
  
"Parents are, well, people who look after you, take care of you, carer you, they love you. We are sort of like parents to a lot of kids, only we aren't permanent. That's why we are called foster parents." He replied.  
  
Okay, 'parents'. It still doesn't seem familiar, but o well, who knows, the doctor said it would be a while until I got it all back, if I even got it all back…  
  
"We're here! Everyone out!" Called Maria from the drivers seat. I climb out of the car to see a HUGE building! We walk inside and there are many rooms inside. All the doors are open with clothes inside. Maria takes me into one of the rooms.  
  
We are walking through the 'store' where a lady comes up to us.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asks in a polite voice.  
  
"No, that's alright, we're just browsing. But thankx anyway." Maria replies right away. "So what do you like to wear? Pants or skirts?"  
  
I look down and point to my pants.  
  
"I take it pants." Replied John. "So what size are you?"  
  
I look at him. My size? I'm this size. What did he think? That I could change sizes or something?  
  
"You don't know do you?" Once again I nod my head. "Here, why don't you try these on?" He hands me a pair of jeans. He brings me over to a small room and tells me to change into them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
From John's point of view  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Maria I'm telling you there is something wrong with that girl! She hasn't said anything since she told us her name!"  
  
"O, just give it time! She can't remember anything from before, it'll probably take a while to adjust! I mean, for all we know she could have been a kid just roaming around on the streets for her life and she is probably still adjusting! Don't worry, I'm sure she'll come around in a few days!"  
  
I hear the change room door open. She comes out wearing the pair of blue jeans Maria picked out for her. They fitted her perfectly! "Why don't we get you a few pairs of pants and a few shirts and sweatshirts. Then when you find a permanent family you can get more!"  
  
"Why don't you try these on?" Maria handed her two sweatshirts and a T- shirt. I'll get you some socks and undies and then we can go get you some proper shoes!" I looked down at her feet. She was wearing a pair of Maria's old runners. Yes, we would defiantly need to get her some of those too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
later on that day when they finally got back form their shopping trip John was exhausted.  
  
****************  
  
"I can tell I'm not the only tired one!" I said, "Maria why don't you go have a nap? I'll show Jace where to put her clothes then I'll go have a nap myself. And Jace," He looked over at her, "If your tired you can too." But he could that she wasn't exhausted, not even tired. But she nodded anyway. Maria had left to go have a nap, so I showed Jace where to put her clothes in the drawers. I noticed that Maria really had bought her a lot of clothes. Maybe she was starting to get as attached as I was to this girl…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jace's point of view again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After I put my clothes away I decided that I could use a little sleep. Dr. Jason had told me that I would need lots of sleep to fully recover from my stay at the hospital so I decided to take a nap.  
  
***FLASHES OF PICTURES***  
  
BLOOD, GUNS, FIGHTING, YELLING, NO HAIR, BRUSES… 


	4. You Want To Keep Me?

Traitor  
  
Chapter 4 - You want to keep me?  
  
I woke up later that night in a cold sweat. I  
  
could remember something. I remember dreaming  
  
about blood. Lots of blood. And there were  
  
guns. Lots of those too. I remember being hit.  
  
And I remember killing. Killing a man. And I  
  
remember words. Literally seeing words in my  
  
dream. DUTY. DISIPLINE. MISSION. What on earth  
  
did this all mean? O well. I'll think about it  
  
later. I could smell food and I could tell  
  
Maria and John were deep in conversation. I  
  
could smell food and suddenly realized how  
  
hungry I was! I went down the stairs quietly.  
  
There was no door to the kitchen so when I  
  
stepped down from the stairs Maria stopped  
  
talking in the middle of a sentence and said,  
  
"Hello Jace!" She smiled at me. I smiled back.  
  
"Are you hungry? We're just about to eat. Do  
  
you like chicken?" I nod my head in response.  
  
I'm standing by the table. I feel so much more  
  
comfortable when she tells me what to do. I  
  
don't really like thinking for myself.  
  
Everything is so much easier when she tells me  
  
what to do.  
  
"Come sit over here." John tells me. "Make  
  
yourself at home." Home. What on earth is that?  
  
John must have sensed my confusion because he  
  
started to explain what a home is. "A home is  
  
somewhere where you are comfortable. It's where  
  
you live, where you eat. It's where you keep  
  
your stuff. This isn't your permanent home, but  
  
for right now you can pretend it is." Once  
  
again, I nod.  
  
"Il get the food now. It should be ready. We're  
  
having Chicken Curry. I hope you like it." She  
  
smiled at me again. Why do they keep saying  
  
'hope'? I can never remember in the very  
  
little. But from my dream there was no hope.  
  
None what so ever. Just then Maria realizes  
  
the shocked look I have on my face from the  
  
dream. "What the matter. This isn't about the  
  
food is it?" I shake my head no. "Did you have  
  
a bad dream then?" She asks. At this I nod,  
  
again. She walks away from the stove and hugs  
  
me. " Do you want to tell me what it's about?"  
  
I shake my head no. They wouldn't understand.  
  
  
  
We eat our dinner in silence. Maria and John both try a few times to get me to talk. But I  
  
won't. They keep asking me to talk. But I  
  
cannot remember ever talking because someone  
  
asked me to. I can remember being ordered to.  
  
So I decided it is best to stick with what I  
  
can remember. Finally they are done eating.  
  
They tell me it's 9 at night, and that it is  
  
time to go to bed. I do what I'm told. I go  
  
upstairs, change into the nightgown they bought  
  
me. I crawl into my bed but do not fall asleep.  
  
It's not that I don't want to see those  
  
pictures again, because I wouldn't mind, I  
  
would like to remember more, but I can't fall  
  
asleep. I don't remember how I did it before. I  
  
think John told me to go to sleep once I was in  
  
my bed, but they didn't tell me this time.  
  
  
  
I lay awake all night. I can hear the big clock  
  
downstairs chiming. The sun starts to raise,  
  
and I feel energetic. That must mean it's time  
  
to get up. So I do. I get dressed in the dark.  
  
I like the dark better. At night all is quiet  
  
and peaceful. I go downstairs and stand looking  
  
out the window. Seven hours later I turn  
  
around. I can hear John and Maria waking up. I  
  
turn back to the window. A few minutes later  
  
hear Maria coming down the stairs. She looks up  
  
at me. She is a little startled.  
  
  
  
"Someone is an early riser." I look at her. I  
  
don't know what she means. I stare at her  
  
blankly. She goes into the kitchen, I turn back  
  
to the window, but I am listing to what she is  
  
doing. It sounds like she's making a drink. She  
  
comes into the room. "So you get up early I  
  
see." I turn and nod. "Come sit beside me." I  
  
walk over. She is sitting on something she  
  
called earlier a 'couch'. "John and I were  
  
talking last night to the social services agent  
  
last night and they said that notices have been  
  
out for a week, but no one has reported you  
  
missing, or claimed you. They said that you  
  
were going to need a permanent home." Just  
  
then, John walked into the room, sat down  
  
beside me and finished her sentence.  
  
"So we decided to adopt you. That means you are  
  
going to live with us forever, as long as  
  
that's all right with you." They both looked at  
  
me. I looked back. "You need to give us an  
  
answer." They said together. So I nodded. I  
  
wouldn't mind living with them. They smiled,  
  
and John continued. Today we will be seeing the  
  
social services agent, then we will be going to  
  
the hospital so they can check to see if you've  
  
had your shots. In a few weeks school starts,  
  
so tomorrow we will go to the school to  
  
register you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At 10:03 in the morning John and Maria left  
  
with me to see the social services agent. We  
  
arrived 19 minutes later and sat down in the  
  
little room. The Agent was a fairly young  
  
woman with brown hair and eyes. Her name was  
  
Miss. McGonagall. She had her hair in a stiff  
  
bun behind her head. After Maria and John  
  
talked to her for a little while she turn to  
  
me. "So your Jace." I stare at her blankly. "Do  
  
you have a problem with living with John and  
  
Maria for the rest of your life, unless we can  
  
find your real parents?" I stare blankly again.  
  
There's that word again, parents. I still don't  
  
quite understand it. She turned to John and  
  
Maria. "Is she always like this?"  
  
Maria nodded, then added, "Yes, she only said a  
  
few words to the doctor when she woke up. She  
  
didn't even tell us her name. The doctor said  
  
that she couldn't remember it so her told her  
  
to make one up. She didn't say anything, but a  
  
nurse called him into the hall, he put the  
  
clipboard on her bed, and when he came back the  
  
word "Jace" was written in the name spot. He  
  
asked her if that was the name she had chose,  
  
and she nodded." Miss. McGonagall turned back  
  
to Jace and said,  
  
"Well, what's your answer? Do you want to live  
  
with Maria and John." I decided to nod. Sure,  
  
why not? I wouldn't have anywhere else to live.  
  
We left the office. Maria and John had big  
  
smiles on their faces. We left and went to the  
  
hospital. At the hospital we had to wait 27  
  
minutes before they called my name. I went into  
  
the room. I saw Dr. Jason there waiting for me.  
  
"So how are you doing?" I didn't answer. What  
  
does he mean? How am I doing what? I'm not  
  
doing anything? "Still not talking I see. Well,  
  
I'm just going to do a little evaluation to see  
  
how you're doing. Hold out your arms." He  
  
looked at my arms, then he told me to flex  
  
them. He said I had big muscles. Then he looked  
  
at my legs, my back, in my ears and down my  
  
throat. He then listened to my heart when I  
  
breathed in and out. "Now I'm just going to  
  
talk a small blood sample. Then we'll test that  
  
blood to see if you've got your shots so you  
  
are immune to certain diseases." He was amazed  
  
at how I didn't flinch. He told me so. He then  
  
took the blood and put it under a microscope.  
  
As soon as he focused it he said "Wow!" He  
  
looked up at me then back down. He got up in a  
  
rush and came back three minutes later with  
  
another doctor. The doctor looked at the blood  
  
and said the same thing.  
  
"Wow. You know, I have a patient upstairs that  
  
has major blood loss. She about the same age  
  
too. Why don't you finish the test and I'll  
  
talk to the parents." I had no idea what he was  
  
saying, but they both seemed excited. The other  
  
doctor came back into the room 7 minutes later  
  
and nodded. They both smiled. 8 minutes later  
  
Dr. Jason stood up and said,  
  
"Yep, she immune to all the viruses, so she  
  
must have had her shoots. Let's bring her  
  
upstairs so we can transfer it directly.  
  
  
  
They brought me upstairs talking excitedly.  
  
They sat me in a room next to a girl sleeping  
  
in a bed. They said she was in a coma. They  
  
stuck a needle in her arm and mine. They told  
  
me if I got sleepy to lay my head down. They  
  
left the room. I wasn't sleepy but I lay my  
  
head down anyway. I felt as if I knew this  
  
blonde girl in the bed. She also seemed  
  
familiar.  
  
  
  
Who is this mystery girl? find out next  
  
chapter… (okay, I can't resist……………. It's Syl!) 


	5. Sisters?

Just to warn you, Insyphromanetaria isn't actually what it's called. I just made that up.  
  
Traitor  
  
Chapter 5 - Sisters?  
  
  
  
I guess I must have fallen asleep. The girl from the bed turned around, looked at me and said "Jace!" She ran towards me, "How are you? Why are you here? You should be running! They're going to get you if you stay here!"  
  
"What do you mean? Who's going to get me?"  
  
"Don't you remember? You couldn't have forgotten Jace! Lydecker! He'll be after us! You know that!" She had the most worried look in her eyes… "Come on… what's the matter? You don't remember me? From Manticore?" She stops at that name and shudders. I find myself doing the same thing.  
  
"I don't know who you are, or what you talking about." I add hastily.  
  
"You have to remember me Jace! What's wrong with you? You remember me... it's me Syl." Syl...Syl...Syl... It all comes back to me in a rush… BLOOD, GUNS, FIGHTING, YELLING, NO HAIR, BRUSES… O my gosh… O my gosh… I can remember almost all of it now. "What happened to you Jace… Why can't you remember it all?"  
  
"I… I… I was hit by… By a car…" I'm holding my head now. I remember Jack… falling to the ground shaking. "Jack… Jack… What's wrong Jack… You've got to get up… They're going to take you away if you don't… come on Jack… Get up…" I'm yelling out loud now. My eyes are shut but I can tell Syl is horrified. She sits in a chair and pulls me into her arms… she keeps telling me everything is going to be okay. That I'm just remembering. It isn't really happening. I can remember Eva being shot when we tried to help Max. I can remember. Everything.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dr. Jason comes running into the room. Jace is shaking like a madman on the floor. The girl in the bed is out of her coma but still droggy. She looks down and sees Jace on the floor. I know she can't see very well but she looks horrified. I pull the tube out that is attaching them, and lay Jace on an empty bed beside the girl. Dr. Jason takes her blood pressure. It is surprisingly normal, as though she never gave the blood. I call a nurse to help me hold her down. She holds Jace's arm out and helps me get the blood out. That's when I notice the other girl is also shaking, though not quite as much. I get blood from the other girl and examine it under the microscope. They are both missing something-called Insyphromanetaria. It helps regulate some major nerves and muscles in the body. Which is why they are shaking. I ask the nurse to get a bottle of Trypthophen. It should do the trick. I get them both to swallow some. For some remarkable reason they are both awake. After a few minutes they both stop shaking.  
  
"How do you girls feel?"  
  
Neither of them says anything, but they both smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I can't remember anything from the dream, except that is was scary and VERY realistic. I remember the girl that's beside me was in it. But that's all I can remember. I glance back over at the girl; she's gone asleep. I turn to Dr. Jason; I want to know why I was shaking.  
  
"It seems that for some reason, while you were  
  
giving this girl blood that your brain was  
  
working so hard to re-grow the blood that it  
  
wasn't watching the Insyphromanetaria levels.  
  
That is why you began to shake. It shouldn't  
  
happen again though." I glance back over at the  
  
girl. "Do you know her?" He asks me. I shake my  
  
head no. "Are you sure? She looks sort of like  
  
you with the buzz cut and all…" I hear a noise  
  
out the window. And I turn my head to see what  
  
it is. "So that isn't just a bruise is it?" I  
  
look at him questionably? What isn't just a  
  
bruise? I don't know what he's talking about.  
  
"That thing on your neck. I thought it was just  
  
a bruise from the front of the truck that hit  
  
you. But it isn't. It's a barcode. I don't know  
  
what it's for. But I think you and this girl  
  
may be sisters. You see," he said as he walked  
  
over and turned her head, "she has one too." I  
  
jump up out of the bed. I walk over to the  
  
bathroom, and turn. I can see the side of  
  
something black on my neck. Dr. Jason brought  
  
in another mirror so I could see the whole  
  
thing. I can't believe it. Maybe we are  
  
sisters. "I don't think we'll ever know unless  
  
one of you gets your memory back." I turn to  
  
him and put a puzzled look on my face. What  
  
does he mean? "She was also hit by a truck. She  
  
was trying to cross the highway, I guess. We've  
  
put out a notice already that we've found her.  
  
But nobody's claimed her either. I'm gonna go  
  
talk to Maria and John. You can lay down and  
  
get some rest while I go downstairs." With that  
  
he left the room.  
  
I wasn't tired so I decided so sit by the  
  
girl's bed and hold her hand; maybe it would  
  
wake her up. I sat in the same chair I had  
  
before and held her hand. She stirred and  
  
looked up at me. I smiled. She smiled back.  
  
She went back to sleep. But from what Dr. Jason  
  
told me she probably lost her memory also, but  
  
that she had woken up for a few minutes. She  
  
had been in terrible panic because, like me,  
  
she didn't know who she was. She must have  
  
recognized me like I did her, so maybe we  
  
really are sisters. Who knows? I wonder why he  
  
wanted to talk to Maria and John. 7 Minutes  
  
later he came followed by Maria and John. Maria  
  
found me, hugged me, and then told me,  
  
"Assuming the girl doesn't know who she is, or  
  
where she came from, if she's all right with it  
  
we're going to adopt her as well." She looked  
  
at me and I smiled back. This was going to be  
  
good. Everything might turn out all right.  
  
  
  
Feedback PLEASE!!!!!  
  
thankx,  
  
peace, out,  
  
max_21_ca  
  
www.geocities.com/max_21_ca  
  
P.S. What do you think about this for a fic? Idea - An X-9 who they didn't get all the emotions out of suddenly starts doing weird things. When she knocked over a pitcher of jus she said 'stop' it froze. Knowing that this wasn't good she quickly said 'Go', but it was too late. Lydecker had saw.  
  
A while later, when in training Lydecker shot at there feet to make them jump and kick each other, but when she did it she managed to stay in the air for a while, kicking at least 10 times before she came down.  
  
And a couple of days after that when in the middle of eating her green soup, she saw one of the navy seals they were training with eating hamburgers, she said "I want that hamburger" and when she said 'that hamburger' she stuck out her hand with the palm up. She felt her hand weighed down and saw the hamburger on top of it. 


End file.
